


For Whom The Wedding Bells Toll

by Cospcoogweell



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospcoogweell/pseuds/Cospcoogweell
Summary: Not cannon following.Sarah gets lost, wrecks her car, and that is not even the worst thing to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything hurt.

That was what Sarah was most aware of. She had gone down a fairly good sized ravine, lucky mom and dad had enforced a stick seat belt rule that Sarah still followed today. Things would have been worse had she not been wearing one, but really how much worse could things get?

She had been walking for God knows how long. She was lost, no phone having broke it in the crash. Her car was not visible from the road, something she had noticed when she finally climbed back up to the street. Roads lead somewhere though so she continued to walk the way that she had been heading before the crash. She had thought she had seen lights ahead while she was driving. Before it had been about getting some directions and maybe using a bathroom. Now it was about getting some medical attention and getting someone to call her parents.

The lights were coming from a large gated building. Hospital maybe or a prison. Something with people though more than likely, people with phones.

It was hard to tell how long she had walked before she was finally at the building's gates. A light hit her from one of the guard towers and she raised her hands up above her head. She gave a wave of her arms wobbling a bit before she collapsed.

 

\--------------------------------

She was on a bed, behind a clouded mind Sarah was vaguely aware of that fact. She had spoke with a doctor she thought, maybe she dreamed it? Everything felt like a dream right now. She really just wanted to sleep some more. The doctor had said he was giving her something for the pain, Sarah had asked what it was but she could not quite remember what he had said. She pointed out her medical alert bracelet she was sure. Hadn't she?

Sarah closed her eyes. She would rest just a little bit more then she would see if they had been able to contact her parent.

Just a little bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up to the sound of alarms. 

The Doctor or someone had given her clothes to change into. A very ill fitting uniform of some sort, she snagged a sweatshirt off the nearby dresser and threw that on as well. She tested the door, seeing if it was hot. Her first thought was that maybe it was a fire so she she would rather have been safe than walk into an oven. The door was cool to the touch fortunately, so was the handle. A good sign, less good was that the door appeared to be locked.

"Hello?"

Sarah giggled the handle a few times and when she could not get it to open hit the door with the palm of her hand. She pressed her ear to the wood listening for what was happening in the hall.

Alarms, screaming, yelling.

Sarah stepped back from the door looking around the small room. Bed, dresser, that was it. No windows, the lights set in the high ceiling unreachable. What sort of Hospital was this place? Was it a Hospital? She could not remember if anyone had ever told her what this place was. She rubbed her forehead things were a bit fuzzy after the accident. Maybe it was the painkillers that the Doctor had given her. She did tend to react strongly to pain medication she knew.

BANG.

Sarah jumped and then slid back against the wall the loud sound outside her door nearly giving her a heart attack. She turned to the bed and slid under it her heart pounding. Her gut was telling her that something was very very wrong here. There was another loud bang and Sarah pressed her face into her arms trying to control her breathing. Another bang and her door swung open half hanging off its hinges. Someone entered the room, Sarah could see the blood splattered bare feet and ankles. 

The man (Sarah guessed it was a man based on the size of feet) stopped in the middle of the room for a moment before turning and leaving. His exit was followed by more banging and soon after screaming. Horrible screaming that cut of in a way that sent a chill down Sarah's spine. 

"What the fuck?"

She whispered laying as still as she could. What was happening out there? What the hell had she walked into? She should have just stayed on the side of the road and waited for help. 

"What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck."

It was like a mantra, not the most polite one but after a few rapid utterances it did calm her some.

When things quieted down Sarah crawled from beneath the bed.

It felt like it took an hour for her to creep across the room and peak out into the hall. When she did she instantly regretted it. The was blood everywhere, the smell and sight of it made her gag. Blood, body parts, bodies they all littered the hall. Sarah had to duck back into the room for a moment to gather her composure. She had to get out of here! She had to get out of here, but first she had to muster up the will to leave the room.

"You got this. You got this."

She whispered to herself sliding her hands through her short dark hair.

A few minutes later Sarah slid out of the room. She made her way down the hall staying low moving slowly. Until she saw someone behind her starting to run, then she took off like a bat out of hell. She sprinted down the halls zigging and zagging until she slipped. She hit the ground hard enough that it knocked the wind out of her. Groaning she tilted her head down to check what she had slipped in.

Blood and guts. 

Sarah heaved a few times barley able to keep from vomiting. She was covered in someone's guts!

She could hear someone approaching and the only thing she could think to do was lay still. Maybe if she just laid still this person would just pass her? There were two bodies next to her maybe they would just see a group of dead people and move on.

Sarah hid behind one of her raised arms peeking out under her arm to watch hoping that the would just pass her.

A man approached, thin, naked, deformed. He stopped over one of the bodies, one that was naked as well. The other dead guy must have been a sort of employee, looked like a set of scrubs he was wearing. She held her breath watching as the man looked over the body tilting his head one way then the next. Slowly the man crawled onto his knees over the body. Sarah averted her eyes once it was apparent what the man was doing.

The sound of grunting filled the air, flesh slapping flesh. It took all of Sarah's willpower not to scream or get up and run. She closed her eyes trying to focus on anything other than what was happening feet away from her. The man was thankfully too busy with the body next to her to notice any tembeling that Sarah could not control.

What the fuck was going on in this place?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so in the last little bit Sarah had seen some lunatic bang a corpse, some huge guy that was comply screwed up, and a variety of other screwed up guys. She was covered in blood, some of it hers. She was not too sure if she had been injured in the accident more or if her running and hiding, squeezing under downed equipment to get out of the reach of the larger men. Her back hurt, there was a pretty decent cut just under her shoulder blades that one of the lunatics had managed to give her with a knife. Dude had snuck up behind her swinging wildly while screeching incoherently. Sarah had managed to run away though, adrenaline on her side.

This was like the most deranged game of hide and seek ever, ducking in and out of rooms as mutilated men wandered the halls. It was as she was hiding in a room that she heard a voice.

"This isn't happening. It is a nightmare, this isn't happening."

Sarah whispered to herself shaking her head back and forth as she tried to wipe some of the blood off her face with her sleeves.

"Hey...Hey!"

"Hello?"

Sarah looked around the room seeing no one. Was she going crazy? Just as insane as the men wandering around. Maybe it was something in the air, drove people mad and mutated them.

"In the vent."

Sarah moved to her hands and kneeled in front of the vent peering inside, unfortunately it was too dark to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A man's voice, far more sane sounding than any she had heard since she had woken up.

"I was in an accident. I was looking for help, I was hurt."

"You picked a hell of a place to look for help."

"Clearly. What the fuck are you doing in a vent?"

"it's better than being out in the open."

"Well listen vent man-"

"Miles."

"Miles, how the fuck do we get out of here."

"Working on it. On your end how are things?"

"Shitty. Yours?"

"Shitty."

A near hysterical laugh bubbled out of Sarah's mouth. She clasped her hands over her lips to silence any more noise that may draw attention.

"What is your name?"

The question pulled her attention back. Panic still there, but the fact that she was talking to someone was calming.

"Sarah."

"Sarah. We should figure out how to meet up. Get out of here together."

Miles knew he very well could not leave a woman alone in this hell hole. As big an ass as some my think him to be he was not going to just abandon Sarah.

"That would be great."

Sarah could not help the break in her voice, she just wanted to go home. She wanted to forget that all this had happened.

"Okay. I have been around this floor a bit. I think a few rooms ahead we can meet up. Very quietly make your way up the hall and wait for me okay?"

"Okay."

"See you soon Sarah."

Miles' tone was firm, a promise that made Sarah feel somewhat secure the first time since she had woken up.

"See you soon Miles."


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah made her way down the hall staying in the shadows as much as she could while being as quiet as possible. As she rounded the corner th vent near by rattled and a man crawled out. Sarah paused until the man gave a thin smile. He was the best thing she had ever seen. Another normal person in this hell hole. He was surprisingly good looking, short dark hair. Wearing a brown work jacket, white dress shirt, jeans, and work boots. She frowned slightly when she saw he was hurt, his hands and sleeves covered in blood. 

"Well fuck me."

As bad as he looked Sarah looked worse and she knew it. Still not exactly the type of reaction that a woman wanted to hear.

"Maybe if you get us out of here."

Miles chuckled and so did Sarah. Though her laugh was more of a thin 'if I don't laugh I'll cry' sort of laugh. She needed to laugh and curse and be able to freak out a little. It was that or cry, and crying would not get her anywhere. So sarcasm and a tiny freak out it was.

"I'll buy you a coffee first."

Miles gestured for Sarah to fall in beside him. The pair set off down the hall Sarah walking close to Miles. Miles kept a hand on Sarah's shoulder, she was already bloody so his wrapped bloody hand was not going to hurt anything. Looking down at his hand she noticed that he was missing a finger. Her eyes flicked to his other hand, the one that kept a camera trained down the hall ahead of them. A finger was missing from that hand too. A peek at the display showed he was using a night vision feature. Smart.

"Is anyone else not all..."

"Raving lunatics, pizza face optional?" Miles looked down to Sarah offering a wire thin grin, "No clue."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Mount Massive Asylum, owned by the Murkoff Corporation. They have been conducting experiments, that is why we are running into monsters rather than just lunatics. They call the Variants."

"Oh."

"I came to expose Murkoff and things obviously got out of hand."

Sarah gave a nod, obviously. Of course a sane person would not have walked into something like this mess intentionally.

"I-"

"Shh."

Miles practically skidded to a stop eyes fixed on a gate ahead of them. Two huge naked men stood on the other side of the gate watching Miles and Sarah carefully their eyes glowing in the night vision of the camera display.

"Who are they?"

"Maybe Father Martin's man?"

"Maybe. The other one?"

"Not Father Martin's."

"I agree."

Miles put his arm between Sarah and the gate guiding her to step back. They needed to get out of here before the Variants got less friendly. The chatty ones tended to be huge assholes, Trager being the prime example.

"They look nervous."

"They do indeed."

"I would like to kill them."

"The preacher asked us not to."

"Only for the one."

The smaller one tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as he watched Miles and Sarah slink away.

"However if we kill both of them we will not have to share."

"There's an idea."

"And when we kill them, we kill them slow."

"See who will last longer."

"Brilliant."

"I want the girl."

"She is yours."

The gate rattled as the door was tried.

"Hmph. Locked."

"A head start then."

Taking advantage of the opportunity Miles grabbed Sarah's wrist and turned starting to run down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Miles and Sarah sprinted down the hall, Miles half dragging Sarah behind him. She knew that she would have bruises on her wrist from how tightly he was holding her. They rounded a corner and Miles made a beeline for an elevator. Clearly it had been stopped, or failed since the doors was open and only the top half of the shaft was occupied by the actual elevator. Miles skidded to a stop offering his hands low to give Sarah a boost up into the elevator. 

"I have this thing about elevators." 

"Do you also have a _thing_ about dying?"

Sarah bit down on her lip. Damn Miles and his logic! Though being here one could argue that they were both damned already. She drew a deep breath and let Miles help her wiggle into the elevator. Miles tossed her his camera and jumped up himself Sarah helping to pull him in.

"I guess I am lucky you aren't that heavy."

Sarah rolled her eyes but could not help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She was not the tallest person to begin with but added to that the ache in her leg from her car accident and her vertical jump was not all that impressive.

"Come on up through the emergency hatch. Remember the thing about dying outweighs an elevator thing."

Miles bent his knee slightly his hands folded together to once again help the smaller woman up out of the elevator into the shaft. Following close behind her once again. Sarah had to admit he seemed like he was pretty athletic given his ability to jump and pull himself up.

Sarah handed Miles his camera back and started up the ladder on the side of the shaft. She carefully climbed out the open door of the floor above.

"Did you come up here like this before?"

"No."

"It is just that it is kind of weird that the emergency hatch was already open, and that both the elevator doors had been open too."

"Someone else must have either came up or down." Miles caught on quickly, "Question is did this happen recently or before things went to shit."

Sarah only shrugged as Miles looked up and down the halls. Given his expression she sort of felt like this was the blind leading the blind. He seemed to have no better idea on how to get out of here than she did.

"Jinkies. Maybe should we split up."

It felt nice that Miles smiled a little at the quip. Good thing they both seemed to be on the sarcastic side. An unhealthy coping mechanism? Maybe. But that was what therapy was for. It was making this a bit easier to cope with for now, and now was the only thing that mattered.

"Zoinks. I think that is a bad idea Velma. Come on let's go this way."

Sarah smile gently and stated after Miles. She was relieved that she had found him, this was far better than being alone. Luckily this floor seemed mostly deserted, which if she really stopped to think about it may not have actually been a good thing? What would scare monsters away?

"Little pig, little pig, I know you are here."

Miles frose his back going ramrod strait. The little color his face held drained away leaving him with a sickly looking pallor. He turned one way than the other a horrified look on his face. 

"We need to move. Now."

"Someone you know?"

Sarah could not help but think that Miles' reaction came from a past encounter with the man that possessed the voice.

"Chris Walker. Big fucking guy and not exactly nice."

The pair started off again until the reached a door that lead to a stairwell. Unfortunately it was jammed. Looking through the glass along the side the door it was apparent that someone had barricaded the door from the other side.

"Do you think you can squeeze through that window above the door?"

Sarah followed Miles' gaze to the narrow open window above the door. She gave a small nod and immediately Miles aided her in boosting her up through the window. She wiggled a bit her sweater catching. Swiftly she was lowered back down again stripping off the sweater, she made it through the second time falling hard onto the desk that had been jammed against the door sine there had been nothing to catch herself on. 

Pain shot up Sarah's arms lingering in her wrists from her rough landing. With no time to focus on that she shoved the desk to the side her eyes going wide as she reached the handle. 

"There is a chain and padlock."

She yanked on the chain a few times as hard as she could before pushing the desk back against the door. 

"I am coming back over. Try to not let me fall on my head."

She started to reach up for the window when Miles shook his head. 

"No! Run! I will find you later!"

He turned and started to sprint off down the hall ams pumping wildly as he ran. Rounding the corner following Miles was a giant of a man. The man paused briefly looking at Sarah who also turned and ran. The man seemed more interested in Miles than Sarah, maybe because Miles was out in the open.

"Little Pig!"

Sarah heard him bellow as she ran into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah ran down the stairs testing doors until she found one that was open. She found herself in a rather dark hallway, there were fortunately a few lights that were still working. She could hear screaming nearby, the Variants raving. She would have loved to had Miles' camera in this moment the night vision would have came in handy. Instead she would have to wait for her eyes to adjust.

"Where are you?"

Sarah froze pressing herself back against the wall squinting into the dark. There appeared to be a man up the hall standing with his back to her. He seemed to be looking for someone, he walked slowly peeking into the shadows as he spoke in a low slightly lisping voice.

"We would be safer together. You do not need to hide, I only want to help."

Was he another person who had ended up trapped here? He seemed to have been separated from someone as well. As Sarah crept a bit closer she noticed that unlike many of the Variants she had seen he seemed to be well dressed. She could vaguely make out dark pants, light shirt and a vest. Maybe some administrator or something. The fact that Miles had spoken of the corruption that had infested the Asylum before the take over made her hesitate to approach the man. The fear of being caught alone by one of the mad men was stronger than her mistrust however.

Standing tall Sarah started to make her way to the man clearing her throat quietly. Her gentle attempt to call attention to her presence to the man so as to not startle him was drowned out however as she kicked something in the dark. Bedpan maybe or an empty tin or something. Whatever it had been sent clattering down the hall. The man stopped and turned looking straight at Sarah.

"Oh Darling, are you hurt?"

Sarah would have winced were this a normal situation. She really did not much care for people who used pet names on strangers. She knew most people did not really mean anything by it. To her thought it was just weird to be called Hun, or Sugar, or Darling by someone that you really did not know all that well. She dropped her gaze briefly, her wrists were sore from her drop onto the desk so she was gingerly holding the left which hurt worse.

"I will be fine. It sounded like you lost someone?"

The tall man strolled at a casual pace to Sarah his head tilted to the side. He stopped short though, the darkness still concealing too much of him for Sarah to be comfortable. He stared into the darkness behind her making Sarah pause to look back over her shoulder. The was the sound of a periodic banging coming from back that way. 

"This way. I know somewhere safe."

Sarah hesitated chewing on her lower lip. She looked down to the offered hand clad in fingerless gloves. She gave a small nod but did not take his hand. 

"Lead the way."

The man paused then with a sweeping gesture started to head down the hall Sarah right on his heels. She walked on his left side a quick peek up to his face made her wonder if he had been hurt. In the very minimal light it looked like he was been bleeding.

He paused before a door pulling a key from his pocket he unlocked a nearby door dipping in a slight bow as he waved her in. Sarah was relieved to see the hall he had opened was well lit. After being in the dark so long it was a relief to see so much light in one place. In a barred window Sarah caught a glimpse of her reflection, she looked like hell. No wonder Miles had reacted the way he had when he'd seen her. 

Her dark pixie cut was a mess, her hair half matted with blood. There was bruising, more than likely from the accident all along the left side of her face. Her lip was split and both eyes were black judging by how her face felt she had hit her nose hard enough to blacken both eyes and leave her nose with a tilt that had not been there before. The ill fitting shirt was mostly clean, some blood had managed to seep through the sweatshirt however leaving her with odd brownish red patches here and there. Her paunts were beyond ruined with blood, something she would simply have to put up with. 

She turned intending on thanking the man, and asking him to help her find Miles as he turned to face her. Getting a good look at him though made the words die in her throat.

The left side of his face not too bad, but still slightly distorted. The right however was covered with red blisters, his skin peeling and bleeding. His clothes were actually not as nice as they had seemed in the dark, rather than a classy suit he was wearing in reality was a patchwork hodgepodge that had been sewn into something resembling a suit. What had caught her off guard the most though were his eyes. He had some of the most striking blue eyes that she had ever seen, but what really drew attention was that the whites of his eyes were blood red. 

Sclera. That was the term for whites of the eye some part of her numb brain remembered as she stared up at him.

He was staring right back she realized looking her up and down slowly. She suddenly felt as though she had made a horrible mistake in following this man. She took a small step back her hand half raised to attempt to keep him back.

Too little too late.

The man shoved Sarah back, making her hit a gurney against the wall behind her.

"Could you be the one?"

The man's voice was scarcely a whisper. He ran a hand up her side eyes going wide as the uniform gave way under his pressing hand until he had touched her waist. He slid his hand down to the hem of the shirt then lifted it exposing her flat stomach to his gaze even as she struggled to shove him away.

Sarah pressed one hand to his chest the other pressed to the thin matt of the gurney trying to get some leverage to push herself back and away from him. 

"Stop!" She shouted as she tried to squirm away.

This only seemed to frustrate the man. His nostrils flared as he looked down at her. His eyes went to her hand pressed to the gurney and without hesitation lifted the large knife Sarah had somehow missed before. He drove the knife down into her hand effectively pinning it to the gurney as Sarah screamed folding over in pain. The action made her press against him which seemed to please him since he slid a hand through her hair.

"Darling, you must hold still so that I can get a good look at you."

He lifted her shirt again his hand sliding up her stomach until it reached her chest. The shirt crumpled pulled up with his wrist exposing her peach sports bra to his gaze. Seeming satisfied there he let the shirt drop into place before he tugged down her pants.

"Please, please don't."

Sarah pushed at him with her free hand as she sobbed her voice hitching in her chest.

"Hush Darling."

He tugged her pants down her thighs exposing her polka dotted underwear. He shoved her pants the rest of the way down leaving them to pool around her ankles. The way he was going about his examination was nearly clinical. He slid a hand over her thigh stopping between her legs. He cupped his fingers in a delicate curl feeling her sex through the material of her underwear. 

Then like a flash he had pulled away.

"I must apologize Darling." The man slid a hand up to smooth his hair back into place it having been mussed up slightly when he struggled with her. "I have been incredibly vulgar. It is just that... I had to see your perfection for myself. Inspect it so that I could be sure."

The man smiled largely as Sarah simply curled over her wounded hand tears rolling down her cheeks cutting streaks through the muck and grime on her face. Some part of her had remembered the basic First Aid that she knew. You were not supposed to pull out something that had impaled you. If you took it out that was when the real bleeding started. But God it hurt.

"Oh God. Oh God, you are hurt."

Sarah cast a look of disbelief up at the man but following his gaze realized he was looking at her leg. She must have been cut during the accident, a large bandage was on her calf stained red. Likely all the running and falling had irritated the cut.

The man leaned over her yanking the knife out of her hand drawing a blood chilling scream of pain from Sarah. She saw stars as the pain swirled through her. It took her a moment to realize that the man had scooped her up into his large strong arms holding her to his broad chest almost gently.

"I am so sorry Darling, I should have seen that you were hurt. Do not worry my love. I will get you home and take care of you."

"No, put me down."

Sarah pushed at his chest with her good hand kicking her legs as she trying to get out of his hold.

"No need to be prideful Darling. I can carry you with ease, you scarcely weigh a thing."

His chest seemed to puff up with pride as he showed his manliness and devotion by carrying her.

"I...I need to fix my pants."

It was a thin excuse, and honestly she expected him to see right through it. He had stabbed her and molested her, what did the condition of her pans matter?

"Oh, of course Darling. Hardly appropriate for a Lady to be going around in such a state of undress. I apologize."

He swung her down setting her on her feet. She reached down pulling her pants back up and took off back toward the door. She slammed into it hard, he must have locked it while she was looking at her reflection.

"Whore!"

Sarah turned the man had been right on her heels reaching out with one had he slammed her head into the metal door and Sarah's world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married, son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found."

Sarah's eyes slowly opened as she heard singing, and the sound of some sort of machine. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly came to looking around the room she had been moved to. Very thoughtfully someone had hung some sheets or curtains up to give Sarah some privacy. It was almost like her own private little room. Looking down she saw that her clothes had been changed. The ill fitting uniform had been removed. She was now dressed in a simple red garment, thin straps over her shoulders. She was also tied to the bed she was on. Both wrists were tied to the metal headboard her right ankle was tied down as well.

"I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad. She was a pearl, and the only girl that daddy ever had. A good ol' fashioned girl with a heart so true. One who loves nobody else but you."

The man was singing still, for now he had no idea that Sarah was awake so she took a moment to look over what she could. The bandage on her left calf had been changed, a new white bandage carefully applied. She assumed that it was because of the injury that her left leg had remained free. Her right hand had been bandaged as well. Her knife wound wrapped in white gauze. 

A trash can was near the bed filled with dirty and bloodied wet wipes. He must have cleaned her up a bit, how thoughtful.

A testing tug of the bonds rattled the bedframe and the singing stopped the sound of the machine stopping soon after. Sarah could hear the sound of heavy footsteps and the curtain was thrown back. 

"Darling, I am so glad that you are awake."

The man pulled a stool up taking a seat at the head of the bed with a smile. He reached out gently touching the side of her face.

"Forgive me, Darling. You were hysterical, I know that the fairer sex can be easily riled up. I did react poorly however, I am man enough to admit that. I saw Doctor Trager, he told me where I could find the bandages for your wounds. Wanted the tackiest sports coat in exchange for the information, but I would make far uglier if it meant getting what I need to take the best possible care of you."

The man leaned in pressing a kiss to Sarah's forehead smoothing out her hair. She noticed when he did that her hair seemed damp. Maybe he had used many of the wipes to get the blood out of her hair.

"You... changed my clothes."

Sarah was all too aware of the large knife that hung on his belt as she looked over at him.

"You were filthy, Darling. I did do my very best to not peek too much. It would be inappropriate before the ceremony."

The man smiled widely as he patted Sarah's cheek eyes gleaming with excitement. 

"Ceremony?"

Sarah stiffened at those words. What the hell did this lunatic had planed? He was very clearly more like the Variants that she had originally thought when she first saw him. Really she was wishing right now that she had never approached him.

"I have already set things into motion while you rested. A few small things still need to be done. I measured you while you slept so that I could start getting your gown sized properly. I do need to speak with Father Martin about marrying us, make sure that the venue is perfect."

Sarah simply stared in silent horror at the man.

"Do not be like that Darling. I know women dream of their wedding day since they are little girls, and it must be hard to not be involved in the planning. I assure you that I have everything under control. The only thing you need to worry about is looking beautiful."

Sarah squirmed slightly on the bed causing the hem of the dress he had placed her in to ride up a little. This did not escape the man's notice. 

"You little minx," He man chuckled his hand tracing the hem teasing between fabric and thigh. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

"No!"

Sarah cringed when the man's expression darkened staring hard at her.

"I mean... no, I am not trying to tempt you. Just getting comfortable. If you still have work to do I had better settle in."

The man gave a small smile and nodded. Seeming to accept what she had said.

"Can I bring you another pillow, a blanket maybe? After all a flower is only as sweet as the soil that nourishes it, and I intend to give you the best care possible."

His touch drifted up pausing just under her navel. He pressed his hand down to her stomach, she could feel the heat of his palm through the thin red dress.

"After I give you my seed, when we have our family I will care for our children as well."

It took a moment for Sarah to realize that there had been a question in all that extremely creepy stuff he was spouting. He watched he expectantly a soft almost far off look on her face.

"Just a blanket."

He disappeared after that eager to fulfill her request, to prove he was a good fiancé. She could not see much of the room behind the curtain. A dress form and sewing machine were nearby and that was about it.

"Here you are."

The man bent over tucking the blanket carefully around Sarah being very mindful of her bandaged leg. When he righted himself he touched the curtain that made up the wall of her 'room'.

"I cannot wait until I have made an honest woman of you and this can come down. I have been so eager to consummate our love that the most impure thoughts plagued me while you slept. It shames me to admit it to an angel like yourself since you are different than all the other sluts. I am just a man however." He actually blushed a bit as he confessed his shame to her. "I need to finish preparing now, Darling. Relax, think of our children and I will be back before you know it."

The man pressed another kiss to Sarah's forehead and then stepped back closing the curtain again. Without the mad man there looking over her expecting her to be pleased by all this Sarah finally allowed herself to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah could hear a door somewhere nearby open and close. The man must have left to finish preparing for their ceremony. She thought on what he had said about girls dreaming of their wedding. Not something Sarah had ever really been into, once when she was little she and her best friend 'married' Sarah's younger brother and her friend's younger sister to one another. Sarah however had never been very interested in the idea of big frilly dresses and flowers. Maybe it had been seeing the pictures of her parent's tiny wedding. The lavish ceremony some seemed to need just appeared to be over the top for Sarah.

She would have worn the poofiest princess dress and personally plucked the last of a near extinct flower for her bouquet if that would have got her out of this. It could not have been anywhere near as bad as whatever this mad man had planned.

Sarah began kicking and pushing at the rope of her bound ankle with her free foot. Maybe she could free her foot, wiggle up the bed and then use her teeth to free her hands. That was the plan at least, but it seemed that her captor was pretty good with knots. Frustrated Sarah yanked hard on her binds but the frame held. 

It seemed like she was not going to be untying herself. Maybe when he came back, when he she came back and they were getting ready she would have a chance to get away. The throb in her leg protested that plan, she was not going to be running very fast and the man had already proven he was quicker than you would expect from a man of his size. She would do it though, she had to. If she did not get away from him this man was very likely going to kill her. The man was clearly unstable, she could not walk on eggshells around him forever. Eventually she would slip and react in a way the man did not want his 'Darling' to behave and that would be it.

It was impossible to know how long Sarah lay there thinking up ways she could escape, and how easily those plans could be thwarted. Maybe Miles would be in the vents again and find her, untie her and they could make a daring escape together. "Miles?" She squeaked her voice shaking. The silence proudly proclaimed that no one was nearby. As she continued to lay there the silence became more frustrating. It was too quiet, the sort of quiet that made the smallest sound seem a danger. 

"Darling, I am home. Father Martin has agreed to marry us at sunset. It will be so romantic, and the Chapel looks amazing. The guests... eh well all eyes will be on you anyway who cares how they look."

Sarah was actually a little relieved it was him rather than someone like those twins or the big angry guy.

She could hear him walking around behind the curtain, opening and closing containers it seemed. She could hear him walking back and forth, see his shadow pass over the curtain as he crossed the room. Finally he pulled back the curtain smiling down at her. He leaned down and started to untie her leg first.

"We need to start getting you ready. Get your hair looking presentable, do a fitting for your gown, and I hate to bring it up but your need to take care of some more personal grooming.''

Sarah sat up when her wrists were freed tubbing the tender skin as she looked up at him.

"I do not follow."

"Ahem, well. It is just these unsightly hairs, they need to be taken care of."

He gestured vaguely at her lower body making Sarah look down as well. Her legs were smooth, she had waxed just the other day in preparation for her little vacation. Her brows furrowed as slowly what he meant sunk in. Her jaw hung open ever so slightly as she stared up at him cheeks turning pink.

"It is not a large problem. It will be a simple matter to get you silky smooth, just like a little girl again."

His comment made her feel sick to her stomach. Given that his mood seemed to swing based on her reactions she dipped her chin hiding her face from him.

She felt his hand on her arm and looked back up as he helped her to her feet. He slid a hand down her back smoothing out her dress with a smile. He gently brushed her cheek, his coarse fingertips brushing her soft skin.

"You have such amazing bone structure, soft skin. So beautiful, my dear bride."

He dipped his head leaning down to press his lips to hers. Before it had just been her cheek or forehead that he had pressed kisses to, he was getting bolder. She was caught off guard and raised her good hand to press against his chest as she leaned back trying to break away. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her more firmly against him in response his kiss harder for a moment, punishing as he seemed liable to crush her. He pulled back slightly, those unsettling red eyes staring coldly down at her.

After a pregnant pause Sarah smiled slightly.

"If we have so much to do shouldn't I get started? You have worked so hard getting everything perfect I would hate for things to go wrong because of my tardiness."

The man relaxed a bit and gave a nod. Sarah breathed a small sigh of relief as the tension in his jaw vanished.

"Pretty and punctual. I truely am a lucky man. Come I should fit you first then while you take care of yourself I can add the finishing touches to your gown."

He kept his arm around her waist as he turned bringing her along with him.

Sarah's heart soared. She would be doing one thing while he did another. It would likely be her best chance of escape.


	9. Chapter 9

The man walked Sarah over to the dress form and with a flourish pulled the sheet covering it off. Sarah's eyes went wide and a hand rose up to cover her mouth.

"Beautiful isn't it? I knew that you would like it Darling."

He had stepped behind her standing so close that his chest brushed her back. His hands gripped bare arms just above the elbows. She could feel the warmth trying to coax her out of her state of shock as she stared. She felt like she was going to be sick.

The dress she had not even noticed, not really. Her eyes were fixed onto a hazy unseeing pair of eyes that looked right back at her. The man had likely not been dead very long considering there was no smell to speak of. Blood had stained the dress form where the head was attached, but it had dried long enough that it had not transferred onto the white dress the monstrous mannequin wore.

Drawing a deep shaking breath Sarah forced herself to stop looking down at the dress. It looked as though it had been made from straitjackets. Some were more dingy than others, but she doubted the laundry facilities were currently up and running. It was well put together she could admit, the man was a good tailor. It was ankle length and sleek looking. He had used many of the straps that would have restrained a patient's arms into a sort of corset. The sleeves were long and form fitting, it seemed over all that the dress was rather pleasing to look at.

"It is something else that is for sure."

The man leaned down pressing his cheek to her's, a soft peck placed to her jaw.

"I am so glad that you like it."

Sarah could feel the pleased hum in his chest as his arms encircled her. Another kiss was pressed to her temple before he released her. He bent fetching a stool placing it just to the side in front of him.

"If you would."

Sarah took his offered hand and limbed onto the stool standing with her back to him. He guided her arms up above her head. Sarah closed her eyes her lips pressed into a thin line. Of course it was too much to ask that she be allowed to change herself. She was still as the dress form next to her as he pulled the dress up over her head and gingerly set it off to the side. He was careful with his work she noticed, handling both dresses with great care. She could hear the rustling of fabring as he lifted her wedding dress over her head carefully lowering it into place. She did not move her arms until he guided them down to her sides.

"Open your eyes, Darling." He cooed into Sarah's ear.

Slowly she did as he bid her looking into the mirror in front of her. She had missed it before, too aghast by the sight of the severed head to take in much else around her. She looked a mess still but better since she had been cleaned up. Most of the blood was off of her now, he had taken great care when he cleaned her. She was still battered and bruised, no amount of wet wipes would ever fix that. 

Sarah could see his face looming over her shoulder behind her in the mirror. He was smiling so merrily that it was almost possible to all him handsome even with the blistering mess on half of his face. Not that Sarah would think that, his voice and appearance screamed Monster to her. 

He hummed merrily as he fastened the belts up her back. Sarah had a decent frame if it was a slender body type that one found appealing. She did not possess an hourglass figure by any means. With the cut of the dress and the way he had arranged the straps however he had definitely made her more va-va-voom looking. As she shifted her weight to take some of the ache off her injured leg she noticed the slits up the sides that ended at her thighs. Rather scandalous a cut given his 'gentlemanly' attitude.

With the measurements he had taken while she was unconscious the fit was pretty good. He still fussed a bit, tugging here and there as he circled her. Sarah suddenly felt a bit like a seal bleeding while a shark circled. She was quiet and still as he moved eventually taking a few steps away. He returned with her simple blood stained slip on grey flats.

"I suppose that these will have to do."

He gave the shoes a long forlorn look before he knelt down before Sarah holding a shoe and offering up a hand to help her slide it on.

_Kick him in the head and run!_

She lifted her leg a slight jerk following her initial thought on how she may get away. She knew better though, it was not the time yet. She let him help her with one shoe and then the other. The length of the skirts hid the shoes for the most part. When she moved the slit revealed that her shoes did not quite go with her gown pulling a tut from the man but there was little that he could do about it. 

"The initial fit is far better than I expected."

Sarah nodded watching the man spin his finger and gave a twirl much to his satisfaction.

"You are a skilled tailor."

Her praise mad him absolutely beam. She could not help but wonder if the sores on the side of his face hurt from how broadly he was smiling.

"Thank you Darling."

He reached for her hands holding both gently. Sarah gave his hands a squeeze doing her very best to play the part of a blushing bride. A loud bang made her jump and spin looking to the door at the same time as the man had.

There was a face in the small window of the door into their room.

BANG!

The man smashed his head into the glass again and the man scowled strolling forward.

"No! You crazy bitch, get out of here."

The man shooed the looky loo away with a wave of his gloved hands.

BANG!

Sarah's eyes darted around the room. Maybe now was here chance...

BANG!

Sarah could not help but look to the window again."

"You cannot have her she is mine! My Darling not yours!"

The man simply continued to slam his head against the window.

With a growl her 'Fiancé' strolled forward unlocking the door he threw it open. The other man almost stumbled as he had reeled back for another headbutt. Her Fiancé grabbed the man by the front of his ratty shirt and threw the man to the floor. The man never made a sound even when her Fiancé drew his knife.

A croaking sound came from her thoat, an attempt to plea for mercy for the obviously unwell man.

It was too little too late.

"Whore! Filthy slut! You don't deserve to live!"

The knife rose and fell again and again sinking into the man's chest splattering blood across the face of her blue eyes beau. He seemed to fall into a rage, not even realizing who it was he was attacking or why he had attacked them

"I'll rip your rotten womb out! Nobody loves you. Nobody! Whore!"

He raged for a while stabbing the man well past the point that he had expired.

Sarah was frozen in fear, tears for the poor stranger rolling down her cheeks as she stood there shaking.

He seemed to come to his senses then looking up as Sarah he dropped the knife with a clatter. He took a step forward, causing Sarah to back away and nearly fall as she had forgot about the stool she had stood on.

"No need to be afraid Darling. I have taken care of the intruder." He smiled reassuringly, a morbid sight with his blood splattered face. "There's something special about you. My beautiful innocent angel. Even these idiots and lunatics see it, that is why they want you. But you are mine. No one else will ever have you. I promise."

The man continued to advance on Sarah but stopped short when he saw himself in the mirror.

"Hmmm. It seems I need to get cleaned up."

He touched his cheek and then rubbed his fingers together watching the blood smear across his pale fingertips.

He turned to the body before looking back at Sarah.

"Change back into your other dress. I do not want to get your gown to get dirtied. I will get rid of this slut then we can get cleaned up for our ceremony."

Sarah had started to unclasp her dress then stopped looking back to the man.

"We?"

He smiled as he grabbed the dead man by his ankles moving to pull the body from the room.

"Not to worry Darling. I will be nothing but a gentleman. Promise." 

With that the man was gone. Sarah could hear the lock engage.

Once again she was alone.

Quickly Sarah changed back into the red dress hanging her gown over the back of a chair. She hobbled around the room looking for another way out. All the doors were locked that lead out of this room. With a frustrated sigh Sarah sunk into a chair sliding her hands into her hair. Her eyes caught something shining from the floor. 

The knife!


End file.
